The Lion Guard: The Motion Picture
The Lion Guard: The Motion Picture is an upcoming 2020 American-South Korean film based on the Disney Junior television series of the same name, co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mercury Filmworks, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the first installment of the Lion Guard reboot series. The film will be directed by Howy Parkins, written by Ford Riley, Kevin Hopps, John Loy, Jack Monaco, and Elise Allen, and will star the voice talents of Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Atticus Shaffer, Dusan Brown, Diamond White, Rob Lowe, Eden Riegel, Khary Payton, Jeff Bennett, Sarah Hyland, Gabrielle Union, and James Earl Jones reprising his role as Mufasa. The film is scheduled to be released on YouTube, December 25, 2020. Synopsis After Simba's son Kion gains an ability known as the Roar of the Elders by channeling the powers of the great lions of the past, he forms up the Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. Voice cast * Max Charles as Kion A lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Diamond White as Fuli A sassy cheetah cub, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, who is the King of Pride Rock, Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's overprotective father, Mufasa's son, and the reserve leader of the Lion Guard. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness cub, who is the Princess of Pride Rock, Kion's older sister, Simba and Nala's daughter. * Khary Payton as Rafiki An old mandrill, who is the adviser of Pride Rock. * Jeff Bennett as Zazu A red-billed hornbill, who is Simba's majordomo. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu A lioness cub friend of Kiara, and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is the Queen of Pride Rock, Simba's mate, and Kiara and Kion's mother. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa A deceased lion, who is Kion's grandfather, Simba's father, and the former King of Pride Rock. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Kevin Schon as: ** Timon Simba and Pumbaa's wisecracking meerkat friend. Timon is Bunga's adoptive uncle. ** Chungu An unintelligent spotted hyena with a slightly heavier build than the other hyenas, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Simba and Timon's warm-hearted common warthog friend. Pumbaa is Bunga's other adoptive uncle. * Madison Pettis as Zuri Another lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who hates getting dirty, and is somewhat vain. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless spotted hyena, who is the leader of his clan in the Outlands. Production On 25 March 2019, following the release of The Lion Guard episode "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", writer Kendall Michele Haney revealed that the television series starting with "Return of the Roar" would kick off an "epic serialized story" which will last through to the end of Season 3, dividing it into seven films. It has confirmed that the film will feature the television series' pilot "Return of the Roar", and Season 1 episodes 1-10: "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots", "The Rise of Makuu", "Bunga the Wise", "Can't Wait to be Queen", "Eye of the Beholder", "The Kupatana Celebration", "Fuli's New Family", "The Search for Utamu", "Follow That Hippo!" and "The Call of the Drongo". Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Films